It's Probably FateProbably
by AerianaEve
Summary: Originally for Rainy Day Challenge at the forum. Sappy jv story about what was meant to be and a sweet memory of Jaclyn and Vadim.


THE RAINY DAY CHALLENGE

Sébastien rammed his racket into the ball as hard as he could, and it barely flew over the net. Squib groaned as he raced towards it, but it hit the ground for a second time just a few inches away from his racket.   
"Match, Sébastien Dubé." Séb let out a sigh of relief, and walked to the net to shake hands with Squib.  
"That was a close one," he said tiredly.  
"Yea…you didn't beat me to a pulp this time!" Squib raised his eyebrows at him as they collected their things.  
"I guess it's just an off-day," suggested Sébastien.   
"I guess so…see you in The Open?"  
"Sure. I'll meet you there." Squib headed for the showers as Séb tucked away his racket.   
"Mr. Dubé- I'd like a word with you." Séb jumped- he hadn't expected Skinner to be right behind him. He wasn't so big on Skinner- especially after Gunns had worked so hard to get him the endorsement deal, and later on, the job as an assistant coach. At least he wasn't costing his dad sixty grand a year anymore.  
"Ohkay." Sébastien dropped his racket back onto the bench and turned to face the new coach.  
"When President Bates offered me a job coaching at Cascadia, he mentioned you. Now after watching you play for a few weeks, I realize that you do have a great amount of talent. But you really need to get some new equipment- how long has it been since you got your racket re-strung? Or replaced that frame? It's really hurting your game." Skinner picked up the beat up racket, and plucked at a string.   
"Coach Gunnerson always taught us that the game was about your spirit- not your racket or strings." Séb said this tentatively- he'd heard that Skinner hated hearing Gunnerson's name.   
He was right- a nasty grimace passed over his face when Séb mentioned the old coach. "Well I'm the coach now, and I'm telling you- you're not going anywhere with that twisted piece of metal." With that, he walked away, leaving Séb feeling that much worse. 

Sébastien didn't feel so great about meeting the gang at The Open, but he couldn't get to his dorm without passing right by it. Hoping to creep by unnoticed, he made a run for it.  
"Séb!" He cringed, and turned to greet Squib, Cody, and Adena.   
"Hey guys…" he inched closer, reluctant to join them.  
"Where are you going? I thought you were going to hang out here for a while?" asked Adena.  
"Ahh…I just remembered- I have some- some- Assistant Coaching stuff to do. Sorry…see you later?" he looked at them hopefully, giving both Cody and Adena The Eye. He never meant to let Adena into his little secret, but when he was in danger of leaving Cascadia at the end of last year, he had to tell _someone._ And of course, Cody already knew.  
"Oh right…coaching stuff." Cody poked Adena and she chimed in as well.  
"Yea, must be uh- important."  
"It is, so maybe I'll catch you guys later." Just as he was about to leave, he did a double-take. "Where's Megan?"  
Adena rolled her eyes. "Off on another two hour run. I asked her to come along, but she just muttered something about 'rankings' and ran off. Bye Séb."  
"Bye…" Turning again, Sébastien changed his mind about heading for his dorm and turned to go outside. The sky was a deep grey, but he didn't know where else to go. Besides, there was always the chance he'd see Megs…  
Séb headed for the abandoned court and pulled out his racket. He bounced the ball- once, twice- and hurled it at the wall. With every swing, he became more aware of how old his racket really was, and lost more and more heart. He kept trying though- after all, he'd had this racket for years. He lost all hope when it finally started to rain. Looking up at the sky, Sébastien collapsed on the ground, lying flat on his back watching the rain fall.   
A bang from the other side of the court woke him from his reverie- Megan had just run in, and slammed the door shut. Still facing it, she clutched the slats of wood and turned around slowly, eyes on the ground. Sébastien stood quickly from his spot on the ground, and wished desperately he could turn invisible.  
Megan gasped when she caught sight of him. "Séb! I didn't… I didn't see you there."   
"I didn't mean to startle you…I just came out here for extra practise- then it started to rain and I…you came in." Sébastien inched tentatively towards her, the rain soaking into his hair and clothes.  
"I didn't know you were here." She took a step away from the door and reached a hand towards him. He took it gently, and led her to the bleachers. They both sat down together and stared straight ahead, each preoccupied with their own thoughts, yet so aware of each other that they could feel each other breathing.   
"You left your racket on the court…it'll rust," mentioned Megan weakly.  
"It's useless anyways. Skinner's been on my back about getting a new one," he said disconsolately.  
"So why don't you?"  
"I…I can't." He shrugged, not wanting to meet her piercing gaze.  
"Why?"  
"Just…because." Sébastien wanted so badly for her to know the real reason why, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it. Yet.   
Megan could hear the tension in his voice and dropped the subject.  
"Where do you go when you run?" It was a day for difficult questions, it seemed. Now it was Sébastien's turn to watch Megan closely as she fought to avoid looking at him.  
"Anywhere…anywhere but here." Megs relaxed a little, and opened up to him. He was so gentle… sitting here beside her in the rain. "Sometimes I just need to get away. Everyone here is so…so…" her voice drifted away and she stopped mid-sentence.  
Sébastien was watching. Her lips, so soft and pink, just barely parted as her eyes moved from the court to his eyes. His lips looked soft too…  
"Crazy," he finished for her, his eyes almost closed, his body so aware of everything around him.  
"Yea…crazy." She leaned closer, and his eyelids dropped just a little bit more. She felt his breath on her cool lips, and her kissed her gently. He pulled back, eyes still closed, and leaned in again. His lips sought hers, feeling each other so tenderly. His hand cupped the small of her back, his other hand positioned on her neck. Her hands danced on the raindrops before she rested them on his shoulders. He kissed so softly, without forcing anything.   
The rain didn't seem to forbidding anymore…instead it was a welcome touch congratulating them on their love. As the rain started to subside, they simply gazed at each other and kissed softly, sitting closer now. Finally they decided to go inside. Sébastien took her hand in his, and they walked the halls of Cascadia dripped wet and glowing. This time when he went past The Open, he slipped in quietly, Megan still clutching his hand in a daze.   
The rest of Top Gun continued dealing cards until Adena, without looking up said, "took you guys long enough!"  
The gang started laughing as she looked up with wide eyes at everyone and winked at the happy blushing couple.


End file.
